We'll Always Be Sisters
by gaarablack
Summary: femgaa. femsasu. femnaru. femsora. their parents died when they were kids. could a new high school, and cute annoying boys help them? and what with pervious new girl? rated for cussing, and stuff.
1. The New Girls

{Lady Tsunade's POV}

She looked over the forms in my hands.

'The Uzumaki family'

"I missed them." She said reading what they put on their forms.

"Missed who?" Shizune asked as walked in the office. Tsunade looked up at her.

"Oh. Just someone I knew kids are starting here tomorrow. That's all." She answered. Shizune cocked her head to the side.

"Who's that?" she asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"You remember Minato right?" she asked. Shinzune thought for sec.

"You mean the guy who was offered the job as Hokage?" she asked. Tsunade nod the head.

"Yes." She answered. She looked at the next form.

"What about him mi'lady?" she asked.

"Well he had three kids, all girls infact. And they are transferring here from the hidden waves." She told her.

"mi'lady? Didn't Minato and his wife died?" Shinzune asked.

"Yes." She answered. Shinzune thought for a minute.

"Wait I thought Kushina was only pregnant with one. Mi'lady." She said. Lady Tsunade nod again. She stood up from her spot at the desk.

"That is true. But they had adopted a baby girl as well."

"But that's only two kids then." She said trying to figure it out.

"Yes. But after they left the leaf, they went to the sand." The girls turned to Jiraiya.

"I thought I told you to…" Jiraiya lifted his hand cutting Tsunade off.

"Yeah I know watch the newest student. And I was but she got in to a little trouble, you know with her _favorite _teacher again." He said. He shrugged his shoulders. Tsunade sighed.

"That's why I told you to watch her. What did she do this time?" she asked. The new girl have been giving her a lot of trouble.

"long story short, it ended with him stuck to the wall. We're still trying to get him down." He said. He was laughing at how funny he thought it was, but Tsunade didn't find it so funny.

"Jiraiya!" she barked his name. He stopped that second.

"Sorry. Anyway I think two weeks tops." She nod.

"So you were saying about the new students?" Shinzune spoke.

"Hmm? Aww! Right. Yeah they went to the sand and adopted a second baby girl." Jiraiya explain. She nod.

"Anyway. You'll get to know them tomorrow." Lady Tsunade said. She went through a few more papers.

"Well I'll be going now." Jiraiya said waving his hand in the air.

"Stay with her." Tsunade said not even looking up from her work.

"Aww! Fine. _Why do I always get stuck with them?_" he mumbled.

"Because. Your use to be, and still are just like them." Tsunade said. He huffed.

"Yeah what ever." H he said as he walked out.

"I'll be going." Shinzune said walking out.

"Alright." She looked at the pictures of them for their IDS. She chuckled.

"This is going to be in interesting year." She said. She thought about the latest new girl.

'Well they'll ether be best friend, or rivals. Ether way, it's going to be one hell of a year.' She thought.


	2. WE'RE LATE!

{Gaala's POV}

I woke up looked at the clock, it read 7:38.

"OH CRAP!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed I ran to my closeted. I found the uniforms I was suppose to wear. The colors were black and red. So have I two different uniforms. One had a black vest, a red skirt, and a red bow tie. The other one had a red vest, black skirt, and a black tie. We can't wear any accessories, which sucks. After I got dress I ran to my oldest sister's room. I banged on the door. I heard a grown from the other side.

"Sasuki get up!" I yelled through the door.

"Go away." She said I barley heard her.

"We have to go. Like now! School starts in… seven minutes!" I shouted again.

"WHAT!" Sasuki yelled I heard her jumped out of bed. I ran to my last sister's room. She was the second oldest, I'm the youngest by the way. I banged on her door.

"Naruko! Get up now!" I yelled as I banged on her door.

"Naruko!" I shouted. Nothing. I opened the door, and there she was sprawled out on her bed. I sweat-dropped

"Why me?" I asked myself. I was the one always getting them up.

"It's not fair I'm the younger sister, not the oldest." I shook Naruko.

"Naruko wake up. We leave in like… FIVE MINUTES! OH NO!" (Heh spongebob) I shook her harder. She hit me with a pillow. I fell back. I landed on Naruko's crap.

"Your such a pig Naruko." She snored loudly.

"Why ain't she a wake yet?" I turned to Sasuki.

"It's Naruko. Could you help?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fine go eat we'll be down in a few. Kay?"

"Kay!" I ran down stairs.

"Naruko's still a sleep," I said as I ate.

"We're late great." I said. I finished my meal that I made earlier for us. I can't sleep I might as do something. I put their meal in doggie containers. I was finishing the cleaning when I heard a screamed.

"SASUKI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruko screamed.

"SCHOOL STARTED ALREADY! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Sasuki screamed. I sighed.

"And they're the oldest?" I said. I shook my head.

"What am I going to do with them?" I asked myself. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Naruko & Sasuki ran into the kitchen.

"Ready." They said. I handed them their breakfast. We ran out the door, Naruko & Sasuki eat and ran, in which their really good at it.


	3. Staring At Me?

"There's the school!" I shouted. We ran through the doors. I pulled out our class list.

'Good thing they mailed it to us.' I thought.

"This way." I pointed. The girls followed me. We reach a door that read A5 on it.

"Is…this…the…right…room?" Sasuki asked out of breath.

"Yeah…" I answered. We took a second to catch our breaths.

"Who's the sensei?" Naruko asked.

"Asuma Sensei." I replied.

"Ready?" Sasuki asked, we nod. As I opened the door everyone in the class turned to stare at us. Sasuki nod to the sensei, I stared at the class, & Naruko had a huge smiled on her face.

"Hello. You must be the new girls?" Asuma asked.

"Yes sir!" Naruko said.

"Well why don't you girls introduce yourselves." He said Sasuki stepped up first.

"I'm Sasuki Uzumaki, and I'm the oldest of my sisters." She said simply. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Always the downer aren't you sis?" Naruko said as she took a step forward.

"My name's Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm the second oldest." She gave everyone a thumbs up. I step forward next.

"I'm Gaala Uzumaki, and I'm the youngest." She said with a bored face.

"Lighten up sis." Naruko said as I stepped back.

"Thank you girls, now why don't you take a seat." Asuma said. We nod. we headed to the back, and took are seats. Naruko tapped my shoulder. I looked back at her.

"That girl with the four pig tails, and that guy with the dark brown hair won't stop staring at you." She pointed out. I looked at them, and I notice a guy with long brown hair and, the Hyuga eyes staring at me as well.

"That guy over there is staring at me as well." I pointed to him. Naruko nod.

"Girls? Is there a problem?" Asuma asked from the front of the class.

"No sensei." Me & Naruko said in union. He shook his head.

"Alright then eyes forward please." He said.

"Yes sensei. Sorry." I said.

{AFTER CLASS}

"Alright! So what's our next class?" Naruko asked. I checked.

"We have interrogation, with Ibiki sensei." I said. We shivered. We've been through interrogation once when our parents died. They thought we killed them, and the real killer. And it was horrible. Thank god they realized that we were telling the truth.

"Well let's get going." Sasuki said. She walked away not even waiting for us to reply so we just followed. Sasuki always been like the leader of our group, and me too at times. Naruko would be lost with out us. We found Ibiki's class fast, and easy this time. Stuff is a lot easier when you take your time. We walked into class, it was only half full maybe.

"Hi sensei, I'm Sasuki, this is Gaala, and Naruko." Sasuki said. he looked up at us, and grinned at us.

"Yes. Well… front and center!" he shouted. Naruko ran to the front of his desk, Sasuki walked kinda quickly, I just walked up to it like he didn't say anything.

"Good you girls can take orders. Now. In this class we have assigned seats. Under stood?" he asked we nod our heads yes.

"Good. Now you there!" He shouted. He pointed to a seat near the door. Naruko gulped.

"YES SENSEI!" Naruko shouted. She ran to her seat.

"Good. Now you there!" he shouted to Sasuki. He pointed to a seat near the window. She nod, and walked really fast to her spot.

"Alright. Now red! Your there!" he pointed to the chair in the middle of the classroom.

"Whatever." I said. I calmly walked over to it like he didn't even yell at me. I looked at him, and he was nodding.

"I like you already Red." He told me. I gave a small smile, and nod. I looked around. I notice the girl that was staring at me in our last class. She sat next to me, and she was staring at me again. I looked around, and found the guys that were also staring at me earlier were staring at me again.

'What's with these people?' I thought. I leaned over, and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned to me.

"Yes?" she asked.


	4. Kakashi? Fangirl

I stared at her.

"Why are you keep staring at me?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You look familiar, that's all." She said.

"Like from where?" I asked.

"Um where are you from?" she asked.

"Um? My parents adopted me from the sand village." I told her. She looked shock.

"When is your birthday?" she asked.

'Why does she want to know?' I thought.

"August 28." I answered. She gasped.

"_It can't be?_" she whispered.

"It can't be what?" I asked. I wanted to know this is bugging me now.

"Nothing." She said. Right when I was about to demand she tell me, but she move to talk the guy with short brown hair.

'Damn it.' I thought.

{Sasuki's POV}

After my sisters and me had all been seated I looked around. This guy with short brown hair, red triangle was staring at me. I glared at him.

"Do you need something?" I asked harshly. He moved his chair closer to me.

"Hey I'm Kiba, and your Sasuki right?" he asked. I nod.

"Yes. What do you want?" I asked. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I didn't feel conferrable with it around me.

"I just want to get to know one of the new girls better." He smirked at me. I glared at him.

"No. You want other things from me, and I'm not interested in any boy from this school. Understand?" I said. His smirked got devilish. I glared harder at him

"You're a little spit fighter aren't you?" he asked. I shoved his arm off.

"Leave me alone." I told him. He put his arm around me again.

"Oh come on don't be like that. I just wanted to ask you out." He said.

"No. I'm not interested, and don't bother asking me again cause the answer is still no." I said I was getting pretty pissed off. He looked at me for a minute. He sighed.

"Fine whatever you say." He said angry. I watch him walked off. I smiled to myself.

'I don't need anyone but my sisters.' I thought to myself. I sighed. I'm always turning down guys most of them are fanboys though.

'Why can't I fine a guy who wants to me, not what's under my clothes.' I thought. The door opened, and a guy with sliver hair, and a mask covering half his face walked in.

"Ibiki lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you before class." The guy said.

'He's kinda cute.' I thought.

'Wait did I just think that he was cute?' I thought again. I watch the guy.

"Alright. Could you watch my class while I'm gone?" Biki asked.

"Yeah. I guess I don't have class right now anyway." The guy answered.

"Thanks Kakashi." Sensei said. He walked out of the room, but my eyes were on Kakashi. I felt my heart speed up a little.

"Alright then." He pulled out a book from his pocket. I couldn't tell what kind was though.

'Why can't I stop staring at him? I feel like a fangirl.' I thought. He looked up from his book, and I looked down fast.

'Crap! Get it together Sasuki!' I scolded myself.

"Is there something you need miss Uzumaki?" I looked up at him. I gulped.

"N, no." I stuttered.

'Wait! I stuttered?' I thought.

"Well then why don't you tell me which sister are you?" he said. I nervously smiled.

"I'm Sasuki, the oldest of the three." I said he nods.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasuki, and I hope to see you in one of my classes." He said. I nod, then I looked at his eyes and one of them was a sharingan. I gasped.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You have the sharingan, but? How? Your not an Uchiha." I said. He shook his head.

"Yes you are correct." He relied. I stared at him in confusion.

"But how then?" I asked but before he reply the bell rang.

"I guess I'll just have to explain later now. Huh?" I was about to protest, when Ibiki sensei entered the classroom.

"Kakashi out." He told him. Kakashi turned towards me.

"Later." He said before walking out of the room. I sat there pouting.

'What is with me? How could I feel this way for a boy?" I thought. I looked at my sisters, they all seemed to be in there own world.

'How does he have the sharingan?' I thought. I looked at the questions on the broad trying to forget Kakashi.

Kay review! ^.^


	5. Author warning

Hey a little head's up. I'm working on three stories at a time right now instead of the 14 at a time. Those stories will be

Feline: a Gaara love a story

New life

And

Death High.

As soon as one of those finish I'll start on another one. I took one to may at once, and it's making my brain into mush. Sorry if your story was not pick, but I will get to them within in a month. ^.^


	6. HELP!

I don't mean to bother you but please read this...

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD !


End file.
